realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Windblast
|school=Evocation |components=V,S,M |casting time=1 standard action |range=Close |target= |effect=Line-shaped blast of severe wind emanating out from you to the extreme of the range |duration=Instantaneous |saving throw=Fortitude special |spell resistance=Yes }} This spell creates a momentary blast of wind of great power. It causes effects as if all creatures within the radius were within a hurricane wind force. However, creatures of medium or smaller size, that would normally be blow away, are forced to the end of the spell's range. They take 1d8 bludgeoning damage for each 10ft traveled this way. If they strike an object before the full distance is achieved, both they and the object take 1d10 damage for each 10ft they would otherwise have traveled. If this damage breaks the object, they continue onwards for half the remaining distance, but take no further damage. If they strike another creature, both take an additional 1d10 damage. If the creature struck is large, or makes it's fortitude save when the first creature did not, treat it as an object for the purposes of stopping the propelled creature, measuring the stopping point from where the creature that passed should stop. Because of this potential bonus damage, it is best to affect closer creature first, although the line affects all in it's path, even if some are large and/or make their saves. A successful fortitude save halves the effective range, and changes the damage by that. Large or larger creatures take the same amount of damage as a creature of medium size would, but reduce the die size by one for each size category above medium they are. A successful fortitude save negates this damage for large and larger creatures. Example 1: An 11th level Sorcerer casts Windblast on a medium creature 10ft away. If they fail their saving throw, they are propelled until 80ft away, taking 7d8 damage. If they pass, they are propelled to 45ft away, taking only 3d8 damage. Example 2: An 11th level Sorcerer casts Windblast on the same target, but at 50ft from them is a stone wall. He takes 4d8 damage for being moved 40ft, and then stops at the wall, taking 3d10 more damage. If he passes his save, he stops 5ft short of the wall, so still only takes 3d8 damage. Example 3: The same Sorcerer casts Windblast on a Large creature 10ft away. If he fails his save, he takes 7d6 damage (reduced to d6 as he is large), as he would move 70ft if he were medium or smaller. If he succeeds, he negates the damage. Example 4: The same Sorcerer casts Windblast on a Medium Creature 10ft away. Another Medium creature is 10ft behind him. The first creature takes 1d6 damage, then 1d10, then 6d6. The second takes 1d10, then 6d6. If the first creature makes his save, he only takes 1d6+1d10+2d6. If the second creature makes his save, Then they are both propelled to the end of the line, the first taking 3d6+5d10 damage, and the second taking 2d6+5d10. (The first takes 1d6 for the initial 10ft, 1d10 for the contact, 2d6 for the next twenty foot, and then, as the second creature should stop here, another 4d10. The second creature does not travel the first 10ft, so takes 1d6 less damage.) Example 5, for fun: A 19th level Sorcerer casts Windblast. 10ft away is a medium creature. 30ft behind him is a Colossal creature. 10ft behind him is another medium creature. If they all fail their saves, then the first creature travels 30ft (3d6 damage), collides (1d10) and then fails to move 80ft. (8d10) The second doesn't move, (8d2) but takes damage from the collision and failed movement of the first. (9d10) The third merely travels 70ft, taking 7d6 damage. Category:Evocation spells Category:6th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:7th level druid spells Category:Air spells